Fashionware
Fashionware is a class of cyberware focused on physical aesthetics. Fashionware is low-impact cyberware designed for casual convenience or merely for looks. Fashionware is generally innocuous, easy to install, and carries a low or negligible humanity cost relative to real cyberware. Most mall stores and retail outlets that install commercial cyberware will have options for fashionware as well. There are even standalone kiosks that can install it. Types of Fashionware Biomonitor: A favorite of Solos and Corporates, this is an under-skin display mounted on the forearm. It provides a real-time readout of common body functions like heart rate, blood pressure, blood chemistry, brainwave activity, temperature, cholesterol levels and a number of other bodily functions. Advanced Biomonitor: A more detailed version of the common biomonitor. The readout is not limited to a forearm display, as it can be fed into cyberoptics or broadcast to a remote receiver. It is most often used by militaries or corporations who want to monitor troops/workers remotely. The transmitter has a range of a about a mile. Skinwatch: A precursor to the biomonitor, it is the same except that its functions are limited to that of a simple digital timepiece. Light Tattoos: Light tattoos are quite common. They appear identical to normal tattoos, except that they use chemicals that can emit light. They do not require batteries. Energy is absorbed from ambient light during the day and re-emitted at night. Just as with conventional tattoos, the quality varies greatly. Some are basic shapes and some are very intricate and detailed. Shift-tacts: Contact lenses that offer a cheap alternative to expensive cyberoptics. They can have some novel effects, like shifting color based on mood, patterned logos, or exotic colors (including reflective metallic). ChemSkins: These are dyes that can be rubbed into the skin, like body paint. They can change the skin color to any human shade, or more exotic shades and patterns. Want your skin to look like a Leopard? Or a Crocodile? The patterns can be very vibrant and detailed. The patterns can even react to ambient temperature or your moods. Chemskins can be temporary, long-term, or permanent depending on the variety. Synthskins: These are an upgrade from Chemskins. They are actually embedded into the real skin and contain a display layer that can emit light and patterns. Synthskins can display a number of special effects. Techhair: Artificial hair with properties similar to synthskin. Tech hair can be any color, can emit light like light tattoos, or change tension (so you could make it stand straight up when you are angry, for example). It can completely replace your real hair or be added to real hair (like a weave). (And yes, it can also be used on any part of the body) Flashlight/'Strobe Implant:' A specialized synthskin implant designed to function as a common flashlight that's bright enough to dazzle or blind people. Workers in dark environments use them most often ( think miners, diver's, and deapsea explorers ). And they can also be implanted anywhere on the body but fingers, palms, and forearms tend to be the most common areas, and It also requires battery power. Kill Display: A simple synthskin display that is on all the time, like a skinwatch. Except that it displays kills or other threat-display stuff. It can, of course, be updated in real time. The display is a few inches and can be mounted on any part of the body. Of course, it will be a part of the body viewable by the public. Otherwise, what's the point? (The display is on the honor system...nobody is going around auditing people's kill displays). Subdermal Viewscreen: This is a marquee style display, otherwise similar to a biomonitor screen. See-It™ Transparent Skin: A specialized synthskin that is transparent. It presumably filters any radiation (such as UV) that would be dangerous to internal organs. It is more easily damaged by light than real skin, however. While it has an obvious cool factor, most people do not find exposed organs and muscle tissue hot. Mood Skin: A type of synthskin that changes color based on your moods. It has been banned in most countries because the chemicals it uses are toxic. Turn-On Nails: Fake nails with properties similar to synthskin. Show-On Nails: A more advanced version of Turn on Nails. Logo-Line Tattoos: Specialized light tattoos (or shaped synthskin) featuring media or corporate logos. TVSkin: Similar to a biomonitor, but will display HD TV signals as well. It requires battery power and a basic neural processor. Game Related Information Reference FISK, C. Cyberpunk, Version 2.0, 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1990 Category:Cyberware Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology